


My Infuriating Tease

by pessen03



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Coming Out, D/s, Dating, Dirty Talk, Established, M/M, Possessiveness, Secret Relationship, Spanking, bottom-teddy, post—hogwarts, top-harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 04:38:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pessen03/pseuds/pessen03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy is tired of being Harry Potter’s naughty little secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Infuriating Tease

”Do we really have to go tonight, Harry?” Teddy pouted.

“Don’t,” Harry said, stroking Teddy’s cheek. “You know what that pout is doing to me.”

Teddy leant into Harry’s touch. “We don’t get much time together as it is. Wouldn’t you rather spend the night in bed with me than dressed up at a ministry event?” Teddy smiled teasingly. 

“Don’t tempt me,” Harry whispered huskily. “But I have to go. You’re invited too, you know that? You can go with me.”

“Right, I can go with you, but I can’t be there with you. Not for real.” Teddy sulked.

“You know why we can’t, Teddy, Grandma Andromeda would never accept us together.”

“I’m 24, Harry!” Teddy shouted. “I don’t care!”

“She raised you,” Harry warned. “We’ll find a way to ease her into it.” Harry kissed Teddy. “In the meantime, I have something for you.”

Harry reached out to get the parcel. He hated having to keep Teddy a secret, especially because they couldn’t find much time to spend together these days. Work was busy, his friends were on him constantly to get him out more and there was no safe way to talk to each other without the risk of being found out. This would hopefully solve the last problem and Harry was pleased that he had remembered the charm Hermione had used all those years ago.

“I got this for you,” Harry said, putting on a watch on Teddy’s wrist. 

“It’s very cool, Harry, thank you.”

“That’s not all, love. Look, I have one for me too. They are infused with the Protean Charm; that way, we can send messages to each other without anyone else knowing about it. Keep it on you. When I send something, it will grow warm so you’ll know it.” Harry smiled.

“That is really thoughtful, thank you, I mean it,” Teddy said and Harry cringed from the sincerity in Teddy’s voice. 

“Please say you’ll come with me tonight, Teddy.”

“Of course, but I still think it would be nicer if we spent the evening at home, preferably with you inside of me.” Teddy smirked.

“Tease!” Harry said fondly. 

***

The night seemed endless to Harry. 

It was a formal dinner and dressrobes had never been his favourite. He wasn’t seated with Teddy either. Even after more than twenty years after the war, he was still treated like the saviour of the Wizarding world and he was seated with the Minister of Magic and other important people. Worst of all, Harry could see Teddy having a horrible time beside some elderly witch at his side.

Harry’s watch grew warm against his skin.

_You look so fucking hot in those dressrobes. I just want to rip them off you._

Of course Teddy could come up with a way to tease him even though they were apart, but he wouldn’t change Teddy even if he could.

Harry tried to engage in a discussion between the Minister of Magic and the Head Auror when he felt another message.

_I’m still sore from this afternoon. I keep thinking about it every time I move._

Teddy was trying to kill him, Harry decided. There was no way for Harry to remain calm when Teddy was talking dirty. He knew that was a big kink of Harry’s and loved it. When Harry looked over to Teddy’s table, he just sat there and smiled innocently at him.

_If I could, I would crawl under the table and suck you off. I love feeling your big cock in my mouth. I love the way you try to refrain from thrusting inside me even though you know how much I want that. I love tasting your precome. I love the way you lose control when you are near your release and the way you come all over my face._

Harry had to press his palm against his rapidly growing erection before sending back, ‘Quit it, we’ll be back home before you know it.’

_I want you on your back with your hands tied behind your head. I want to straddle you before riding you slow and easy. I won’t let you have what you need, I’m gonna keep teasing you until you beg me to untie you so you can pound me hard and fast._

Harry questioned if this gift was such a smart idea. He was beyond turned on at this moment and he wanted Teddy desperately. Harry’s face was flushed red and he panted harshly. The wizard sitting next to him asked if he felt all right and he answered politely that he just needed to get some fresh air. Harry excused himself and went straight for the bathroom.

***

Right after Harry had entered the bathroom, he felt someone press up against him.

“I thought you’d never leave,” Teddy whispered.

Harry spun around and pinned Teddy to the wall. “You know exactly what you’re doing to me, don’t you, Teddy?” Harry rasped. “I just want to bend you over and take you when you talk dirty to me. Tell me, Teddy, are you a naughty little boy in need of spanking?” Harry teased, gripping Teddy’s arse.

Teddy whimpered and pushed himself harder against Harry.

“Oh, you’re just dying for it, aren’t you?” Harry banished Teddy’s clothes.

“Please, please more!” Teddy pleaded.

“Begging already? You must be desperate.” Harry slapped Teddy’s arse hard. “I love to see your cheeks blush like this.” Harry breathed harshly, slapping him again.

“Please, just take me. Harry, just fuck me already!” Teddy begged.

“I’d love to!” Harry leered, whispering a lubrication spell before entering Teddy. “You’re beautiful like this, baby, all spread out and open for me.”

“Always!” Teddy panted.

Harry fucked Teddy against the wall harder, but Teddy only groaned for more. It wasn’t always like this. Harry was proud of begin a considerate lover who took care of Teddy in bed, giving him just what he needed. But sometimes Teddy could be such an infuriating tease that Harry lost his mind and just took what he needed and to Harry’s great joy, he thought that Teddy might like it that way just as much. 

Harry felt Teddy coming before he heard his outcry of pleasure and Harry couldn’t hold off his own orgasm any longer.

Harry kissed Teddy’s neck before vanishing the come and lube and putting their clothes back on.

“So, lately I’ve felt that you no longer are happy with being my naughty little secret,” Harry said.

Teddy looked uncomfortable. “It’s not like I don’t want to be with you anymore, it’s the opposite. I want to be able to be with you more, without being pushed away.”

“Maybe it is time to take us more seriously?” Harry mused more to himself than to Teddy.

Teddy almost crawled into Harry’s arms and nuzzled against his neck, sighing.

Harry saw this as encouragement and kissed Teddy fondly. “I’ll talk to people, make them understand, I promise, love. You are the best thing that ever happened to me and I won’t let you go now that I found you.”

“Maybe you don’t have to tell so many people after all.” Teddy laughed.

Harry looked at Teddy a bit concerned. “How come? You haven’t changed your mind about me yet, have you?”

“No, of course not.” Teddy kissed Harry. “But it seems like we’ve gathered some sort of audience here.”

Harry looked back and was started to find several guest staring at them

**Author's Note:**

> written for samhain_smut 2011


End file.
